


最佳助攻

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: <交换恋爱24h>的续篇pwp有轻微双康纳kiss描写捆绑/蒙眼/骑乘





	最佳助攻

汉克.安德森在午夜11点半醉醺醺的回到家，他已经很久没喝得这么痛快过了，自从那个气人安卓住进他家里以后，那家伙对酒精的敏感程度堪比一只缉毒犬。  
但是今天情况特殊，他的小安卓失踪了。  
对，失踪了。  
一开始感觉不对劲是在他一觉睡到自然醒以后，那个人形自走闹钟居然没有来叫他起床，这一点令汉克感到有些奇怪，他走出卧室，随后在餐桌上发现了一顿保温饭盒里的美味早餐以及一张印刷体字迹的纸条，上面写着希望他拥有一个美好的假日。  
哦，这家伙终于也学会带给人类惊喜了吗？  
安德森副队长十分惬意的享受了他的美食和闲暇时光，冰箱里甚至还为他准备了啤酒，棒极了！但是，在舒舒服服的看完一场球赛、带相扑出去溜了一圈并且横躺在沙发上打了个盹以后，汉克终于觉得有些不对劲起来，原因是——康纳居然一直没有联系过他！  
这绝对不正常！平常这家伙哪怕就是了别的警局支援也会不到半小时给他发个信息“副队长你报告写完了吗”“副队长你晚饭想吃什么”“副队长你没趁我不在偷吃甜甜圈吧？”……总之贵宾犬就算变成一堆远程数据也绝不会失去贵宾犬的本能！但是今天！直到现在，距离汉克起床已经接近7个小时了，他一条来自康纳的信息都没收到过！  
这家伙不会出什么事了吧？？！  
想到一万种可能性的老警探心急如焚的开车冲到警局，然而他看到了什么？一个跟他一模一样的家伙，穿着他的衬衣，端着他的咖啡杯，正坐在他的位置上眉飞色舞的跟全警局的人谈笑风生！  
大概是人类见鬼的直觉又或者是同为“汉克”的心灵感应，安德森副队长立刻就明白了那家伙是谁，并且一言不发的揪着“冒牌货”的领子将他拎了出来。  
他们在地下车库打了一架，没错，狠狠的、结结实实的打了一架，然后为了不引起底特律警局治安事件以握手言和，最后也不知道怎么，就变成了人类和HK800一起去了吉米酒吧。  
他们坐在吧台前拍着对方的肩拼酒，各自吐槽自己家那个气人的安卓以及同样没一分钟安分的人类警官，堵上人类的尊严，汉克.安德森副队长终于将那台HK800灌到自动待机——当然，只不过是看上去如此，实际上如果他的脑子还稍微有些清醒的话，就应该会想到一个仿生人是不会因为过量饮酒而“醉倒”的。  
汉克.安德森先生心满意足的踉跄着离开了酒吧，在计程车的帮助下回到了自己的家。  
让他欣慰的是当他冲完澡钻进被子里时有人已经等在那里了，一双手搂住了他的脖子，焦糖色的眼睛像雨天的小狗，谢天谢地，他的混蛋小安卓总算回来了。  
“副队长，您喝醉了！”  
汉克感觉那个毛茸茸的头在他怀里蹭了一下，像往常一样，他伸手将康纳搂在怀里，捏了捏小家伙的脸，模控生命的技术真不错，这家伙的脸捏起来永远都跟人类一样。  
“小子！我差点以为你打算夜不归宿！”  
汉克用力将小仿生人搂了搂，尽管知道这大概又是一次莫名其妙的“穿越”，但他真的担心过如果康那没有回来那将是怎样，他想象不出那样的日子。  
“怎么会呢？我很想念您，安德森副队长。”  
哦？这家伙是更新了什么语言程序吗？居然也学会说这样的话了？  
不过必须得承认，汉克心里是很受用的，毕竟他们现在是一对恋人，尽管目前他们还止步于拥抱在一起入眠。  
“嗯哼~没猜错的话，你见到那个人类‘康纳’了？”  
老警探任由康纳调整了一个似乎更舒服的姿势把头靠在他的手臂上，模拟呼吸温热的气息在他的脖子上扫动。  
“是的，康纳警官很好，鉴于我的不安全感，他给了我一些不错的建议。”  
“不安全感？见鬼的，你怎么会有不安全感？是那个什么自检系统吗？”  
“不，不是的。是关于……您。”  
“关于我？你怎么了？康纳？”  
人类有些诧异，他低下头，在卧室昏暗的光线下，只看到小家伙额前那缕调皮的卷发和那双湿漉漉的眼睛。  
“我爱着你，汉克，可是…为什么你总要推开我……”  
仿生人的声音今天听上去有一丝异样，好像充满委屈。  
“推开你？我没……”  
话还没说完，一个亲吻打断了汉克的回应，并且强势的深入了下去，那双手再次搂在了人类脖子上将他拉近自己，灵活的舌尖舔吻着人类的口腔内每一寸领地，有一种香草和甜牛奶的味道莫名其妙的往汉克的鼻腔里钻，就好像正在吻他的这家伙刚吃完一个香草冰淇淋……哦！见鬼的香草冰淇淋！仿生人不会吃香草冰淇淋！  
“唔、等等…”汉克在小家伙稍稍离开他嘴唇的时候赶紧往后退了一点，“你这是怎么了？！康纳？”  
怀里的家伙因为刚才这个过于绵长的吻而有些喘促，胸口在他怀里起伏着，汉克隐约的觉得哪儿不太对，但又说不上来，更加不对劲的是他血管里那些酒精又活跃了起来，争先恐后的吞噬着他的理智，他觉得脑子发懵，不知道自己是醒着还是在睡梦中。  
“我不明白，汉克…我们住在一起，我们是一对恋人，你每天都抱着我可你却从不愿意与我发生亲密关系……”康纳的声音听起来无比哀怨，“你甚至不与我接吻，也不愿…和我做爱…像人类那样……”  
“等等、康纳……不是你想的那样！”  
汉克想推开再次搂住他脖子的小家伙，但是这有点难，康纳温热柔软的身体缠了上来，甚至颇为娴熟的将一只腿卡进了他的双腿之间，小腹紧贴在他的欲望上……  
哦不，这可真有点太过了！  
汉克僵在那里不敢动弹，再多一分的摩擦都会让他下腹蠢蠢欲动的神经都会暴露出他一直压抑起来的欲望。  
“你讨厌我吗汉克？你无法接受跟一个机器做爱？你说的喜欢只是为了安抚我这个可怜的、没人要的淘汰机型？”  
小家伙的头埋得很低，声音带着一丝哽咽，甚至他整个人都在微微的发抖。  
“当然不是！操你的！你在想什么！康纳，我当然想！我只是、我只是怕你还没准备好，或者…我怕你会后悔……”  
“真的？！”  
怀里的人一下子抬起头来……操？！这哪儿有一丝一毫委屈悲伤的样子，他似乎就在等着这句话一样，整个人一副奸计得逞的样子，甚至连眼角都带着笑意！  
汉克突然意识到他被作弄了，不、或许还不只是作弄，因为，康纳一翻身迅速的骑在了他的腰上——  
“那么我们来做吧！”  
“什么？！！”  
老警探的思维有点跟不上这个节奏，却就看见康纳伸手从腰后摸出什么东西，然后眼疾手快的——将他铐在了床头上！  
“操！！你干什么！！该死的！！”  
汉克咆哮着挣扎了一下，难以相信自己、一个DPD的副警长被用手铐铐在了自家床上，而且他身上还跨坐着一个衣衫不整的家伙，这家伙还正将用柔软的臀部在他某个重点部位挑逗一样的磨蹭着。  
“别挣扎，汉克~你说过你也想的～”俯下身来的年轻人舔了舔嘴唇，手指轻佻的滑入了老警探的睡衣在他柔软的肚腩上画着圈，“你早就想要我了，对吧？来吧汉克…我是你的…占有我、吃掉我…”  
柔软的嘴唇亲吻着人类耳后的皮肤，香草冰激凌的味道又一次明显起来。  
“等等！停下！！你不是康纳！”  
在那双不老实的手开始越来越往下摩挲时，汉克大吼了一声。  
他早该注意到的，这不是他的康纳，仿生人不会吃香草冰淇淋，不会因为接吻而喘息，口腔里不会有烟草的味道……这是一个人类，这人类是谁？毫无疑问，老警探心里已经有了答案。  
“哎哟，这么快就被认出来了吗？真没意思，啧……”  
像只猫咪一样趴在老警探身上的施特恩警官停下了手上的“小动作”，关于自己被识破，他倒也一点不意外，不紧不慢的直起身来整理了一下自己凌乱的短发，甚至还有点遗憾的坐在汉克肚子上戳了两下，换来的是汉克的一声怒吼。  
床头灯光渐渐亮起，老警探这才看到卧室门口站着的那个人影，穿着深灰色模控生命制服，手紧张的扶着门框，目光躲躲闪闪的像是都不敢看床上的画面，额角的灯圈急速闪动着——那才是RK800，他的康纳！  
施特恩警官一边懒洋洋的扣好自己的白衬衣扣子一边冲门口的仿生人丢了个眼神，RK800有些局促的走了过来，却依旧不敢去看汉克。  
“你们搞什么！！放开我！”  
老警探愤怒的吼了一声，回应他的只有金属手铐与床栏的撞击声，显然，两位“康纳”都没有将他解开的意图。  
“那么，接下来就交给你了~”年轻的人类警官意犹未尽的从安德森副队长身上撤下来，亲昵的搂住小仿生人的腰，“你没问题的，亲爱的，我想你记得我教你的？”  
RK800抿着唇点了点头，汉克注意到他的灯圈都变黄了。  
“操你的康纳！你到底教了他些什么！”  
毫无疑问，安德森副队长副队长吼的是人类那个，但那家伙连头都没回，甚至还用手指挑起小仿生的下巴，然后温柔的吻了上去……  
“我…操！”  
汉克瞠目结舌的看着眼前的画面，两个一模一样的康纳像恋人一般甜蜜的吻在了一起，其中一位，对，就是他的那个小仿生人搭档还红着脸，连睫毛都在微微颤抖。  
汉克不知道该怎么形容这怪异却又异常和谐的画面，他只知道他的荷尔蒙竟然因此而有些躁动起来。  
“勇敢点，他是你的了。”  
漂亮的康纳们念念不舍的分开，确切说来是那个人类警官放开了小仿生人的腰，他转头给了安德森副队长一个wink外加一个飞吻：“别挣扎了，副队长，好好享受吧~顺便说，你家香草冰激凌味道不错~”

卧室门被“体贴”的关上，汉克听见那个年轻警官走远的脚步声，他相信康纳当然也听见了。  
“那家伙走了，嘿、把我解开，康纳！”  
汉克摇晃了一下手腕上的金属铐子，但眼前他的搭档可并没有乖乖听他的话，当然，这塑料小混蛋向来如此，而这一次，小仿生人显然更加的固执，他终于肯将目光投向他的副队长，那目光中有不安、紧张以及某种破釜沉舟一样的决心。  
“抱歉，我暂时…不能放开您，副队长……”  
说着，小家伙像人类一样深呼吸了一口气，然后，他抬手脱掉了自己的外套，深灰色的外套跌落在地上，莹蓝色仿生人标志在卧室不算明亮的光线中十分醒目，很快，皮带和裤子就同时与地上跟那件衣服作伴去了，汉克下意识的想移开目光，但他没能做到，他的视线被仿生人修长优美的线条黏住了，眼睁睁的看着那双白皙的腿迈上床，取代了刚才人类警官的位置跨坐在他身上……  
“操！康纳…该死的……”  
人类的呼吸一下子急促起来，他喉咙发干，几小时前喝下去的酒精在他血管里作祟，它们燃烧着鼓动着他的神经，他本能的兴奋了起来，尤其是看到康纳扯松了领带，在他面前一颗一颗解开衣扣的时候。  
但小仿生人的眼神却跟他的行为大相径庭，他睫毛忽闪忽闪的眨着，摘下那条领带时甚至不敢直视汉克，然后，他将那条窄窄的领带蒙在了汉克的眼睛上。  
“喂喂！嘿你干什么！康纳！停下！”  
失去视觉的人类怒吼起来，他奋力反抗了一下，后果只是坐在他身上的那个柔软的屁股在扭动带来的摩擦中令他硬得更加明显。  
“抱歉，副队长，我不能放开，我、我今天一定要跟你……做爱……”  
仿生人说话的声音越来越小，最后干脆不吭声，但他的手指毫不含糊的解开了人类的睡衣，紧接着汉克感觉到一具与人类无二的身体贴了上来，柔软而火热，就这样赤裸的贴在他的胸口上。  
“噢……”  
人类发出说不清是痛苦还是享受的低哼，这声音很快被仿生人的唇舌吞没，RK800的吻跟刚才的人类警官完全不一样，也许他的确下载了什么乱七八糟的程序，但那些模式化的舔、吮在他做起来青涩得像个模仿大人动作的孩子，他生硬却努力的纠缠着汉克的舌头，柔软的舌尖像一只受惊的小兔子，这令人类忍不住的想要去追逐它，经验丰富的老警探很快就掌握了主动，他捕捉到了那个可爱的小东西，温润、甜美，仿佛会融化在人类的搅动之下，小仿生人在年长者的攻势下很快只剩下被攻掠的份儿，汉克尽情享受着最高科技产物的柔滑，直到酒精和缺氧令他不得不放开。  
噢…这太棒了！  
人类满足的赞叹着，大口的喘着气回味刚才的美妙，而仿生人的唇已经下移到了他的喉结、颈窝、胸口……  
“噢、等等！康纳、那家伙到底教了你些什么……”  
当仿生人发烫的脸颊在人类毛茸茸的下腹上摩挲时，汉克敢肯定这绝不是小家伙平常的状态，这一定是那个人类康纳警官搞的鬼。  
教了什么？  
RK800眨了眨眼，光圈闪动了一下，回忆几小时前的事对他来说只需要0.1秒的时间。  
当时他正盯着手里的一只杯子看，是的，一只杯子。  
他穿着他的旧制服，系着围裙站在料理台前准备汉克的早餐，突然的，就好像能量供应中断了一样，他的系统停止了1.92秒，然后一切再度恢复运行时，他依旧站在料理台前，但一切好像不太一样了，比如锅里的罗宋汤变成了燕麦粥，培根变成了太阳蛋，冰箱上的小纸条不见了，而他手里这个地中海风格的杯子，显然并不是安德森副队长的。  
就在小仿生人莫名其妙的盯着杯子企图分析上面的指纹时，人类从卧室里打着哈欠走出来，他懒洋洋的埋怨着：“汉克，你忘了叫醒我……”  
然后他们就一起愣住了。  
康纳手上的杯子掉到了地上。  
“康纳？RK800？”  
在仿生人还在为碎掉的杯子而内疚时，人类显然已经先反应过来，比起心爱的杯子，显然是这个仿生人更令他兴趣大增，他绕开那堆碎瓷片，直接对不知所措的小家伙上了手。  
“你、你干什么！”  
RK800的程序反应没快得过人类的爪子，在他后退保持安全距离以前他脸上被结结实实的捏了一把，腰上还被摸了好几下。  
“哇啊！真的一模一样！好像稍微要瘦一点？我是不是该减肥了？”  
人类对着那张跟自己连痣的位置都一样的脸惊叹。  
很快，RK800发现自己对人类的不可预测性果然还是有点预判不足，比如这个年轻的康纳.施特恩警官对他保持这种好奇的目光已经持续了不下40分钟，甚至他们坐在一起吃完各自的“早饭”，年轻警官还在朝他暧昧的眨眼：“仿生人真好，皮肤上完全不会留下吻痕呀！”  
“什、什么？”  
RK800的处理器有点宕机，吻痕？他当然注意到了人类脖子上有着很明显的几处红痕，系统自动模拟出的场景还原让他有些处理器过热。  
“我真好奇，我们会不会连敏感点都是一样的呢？嗯？”  
吃饱喝足的小警官一只手支着头，目光上下打量着对面被他扫视得局促不安的RK800，小仿生人更加难为情了。  
“我不明白…你在说什么……”  
躲闪的目光让人类有些意外：“咦？怎么？你跟那老头、呃不好意思，我是说你跟汉克.安德森副队长难道还没…那个？”  
人类做了一个暗示性足够明显的动作，RK800脸上瞬间泛起的模拟潮红证实了康纳警官的猜测。  
“不会吧？你们…老头不行？不像啊……”  
年轻警官惊讶得像是要连咖啡都喷出来，然后……  
然后就这样了。  
……  
“有时候你应该主动一些。你要知道，人类、尤其是像你的安德森副队长那样的人类，他们总是瞻前顾后，你得帮他更直接的去认识到他内心的欲望。”  
康纳想起那个年轻警官的话时，他正鼓起勇气脱掉安德森副队长身上的最后一条裤子，人类血脉膨胀的性器随之弹出，高昂着彰显出被压抑了许久的渴望。  
“噢…该死……”  
汉克无奈的闷哼了一声，他什么也看不见，但他完全知道自己现在是一个什么样的状态，而且他也知道他无论说什么或者做什么大概都阻止不了这小家伙继续下去的决心，他能清楚的感觉到那双颤抖着的嘴唇靠近自己的大腿内侧，先是带着试探性的、温柔的吻了上去，然后湿润的舌头沿着鼠蹊舔吻到那两团饱胀的球囊，继而像个贪吃的小孩舔着冰激凌一样开始吮吸他的柱身。  
“哦！康纳、康纳……”  
人类从喉咙里发出满足的喟叹，那条精贵的舌头，天知道那是用什么材质做成的，滑溜得像条小鱼，它欢快的在他每一寸膨胀的情欲上游走，舌尖挑拨着人类最原始的冲动，最后当饱胀的头端被整个包裹进温软的口腔时，汉克忍不住低吼着喘促起来。  
嗯…看来副队长的确是喜欢这样的……  
小仿生人埋头努力的吞吐着对于他而言过于雄伟的人类性器，他很高兴汉克看起来并不讨厌、不，应该说是十分享受与他的亲密行为，这令他开心极了。  
‘你学着挑逗他、撩拨他，让他想要去占有你、征服你……’  
人类康纳的话语在他记忆数据中重放，小仿生人学着用舌尖若即若离的轻轻舔过硕大的头端，双手套弄着粗大的茎身，动作虽然不太熟练但已经足够让人类发出急促的低吼，汉克不自觉的挺着腰，如果他的双手可以自由活动的话他现在只想揉乱这小家伙的头发在他昂贵的嘴巴里狠狠挺动，操坏他那条不老实的舌头让他知道顽皮的下场，但很可惜他现在没法这样做，他只能感受着小仿生人额前那缕不听话的卷发在他下腹不断扫动。  
“噢、康纳、乖孩子…放开我，快把手铐解开……”  
这样我才能更好的操你，按着你的脑袋顶到你的小喉咙里去！  
但一贯“善解人意”的RK800这次恐怕是没有领会到搭档的意图，他吐出了人类的欲望，还不忘用舌尖在敏感的冠状沟处绕了一圈。  
“不、现在还不行，汉克……”  
有那么几秒，小家伙说完这句话以后似乎没有在继续动作，这让情欲高涨中的汉克不禁有点心急起来，但很快，那双手再度握住了他的性器，汉克感觉到康纳骑在他的腰上缓缓坐了下去，他的欲望被挤入到仿生人光滑紧实的臀缝之中，那里竟然是湿润而黏滑的，就好像流了很多水一样，一个火热紧窄的入口在等待着他，那实在太诱人了，雄性本能驱使着汉克往那里顶去，配合着他的动作，小仿生人沉下腰想要将人类的性器纳入到身体中，但这有点难，尽管那些不知道什么材质的蜜液已经足够多，但那个小口显然还是太紧了点，才刚刚挤进去一个头，汉克就听见一声压抑的呜咽。  
“嘿、怎么了？康纳？噢慢点，太紧了……”  
汉克能明显感到夹着他腰的双腿在发抖，康纳细小的呻吟声中带着几丝痛苦，但他仍在努力想让那跟大东西进到他火热的性交腔中去。  
“慢一点，别急，乖孩子…把我的手松开好吗？至少把我的眼睛松开……”汉克强压下想要狠狠插进去的欲望，用一种哄小孩子一样的口吻跟他的小仿生人伴侣商量，“我想看看你，听话，康纳…”  
仿生人像是犹豫了一下，然后他弯下腰，仅仅松开了汉克眼睛上的领带。  
人类眨了眨眼适应了一下突然恢复的光刺激，然后立刻就被眼前的景象惊呆了，卧室暖黄色的灯光下，他的仿生人搭档赤条条的骑坐在他身上，完美的身段在他眼前一览无遗，性感的锁骨，肉红色小巧的乳首，修长而没有一丝多余材料的腰肢，平坦的小腹下方那根仿照人类外形的性器看上去粉嫩得像个艺术品，颤巍巍的挺翘在那里，而仿生人白皙的腿间正半含着人类深红色狰狞的性器……  
哦天呐，这太要命了！  
汉克感觉自己的老二都忍不住在紧裹着他的腔道内跳动了两下，但现在的确还不能“操”之过急，他的小搭档看起来还没办法完全承受这个，小家伙的光圈都闪成黄色了，眼睛里水蒙蒙的，微张着嘴一副像是要哭出来的样子。  
“别急，你这小塑料混蛋，慢慢来，你得先扩张，不然是吃不下去的，懂吗…”  
汉克将目光暂时移开，尽量让自己先别去想象那张小嘴刚才含弄自己肉棒的样子，他真担心再想下去自己会不管不顾的操进去。  
虽然没跟同性做过，但汉克至少知道像康纳这么冒失肯定是不行的，看来那家伙只是装了“专业”的组件却完全不懂得如何“使用”，噢好吧，他只是个警用型。  
好在这一次RK800乖乖的听从了“指令”——  
“别急，先试着用你的手指，对，慢慢的插进去，慢一点，虽然你已经够湿了……”  
汉克舔了舔嘴唇，他眼前的景象令他口干舌燥，偏低的视角让他能清楚的看到康纳正听话的用自己手指取代了人类的性器，开始试探着操弄他自己的小穴，修长的指节没入到柔软的穴口中去，那里的确够湿，随着仿生人手指的搅弄，一些透明的粘液都顺着指腹滴落下来，这让汉克多希望此刻插在里面的是自己的手指，他刚刚进入过那里，他知道那儿有多软多热，他想象着他用坚硬粗糙的指节粗暴的操干那些淫荡的嫩肉，他会两根、三根一起插进去，在它们吸他的时候用带着硬茧的指腹把它们撑开，让汁液顺着大腿流出来……哦，该死！那小混蛋现在依旧没有打开手铐的意思！  
“好了，现在再加一根指头，对…再深一点宝贝……”人类咽了一下口水，他下身胀得发痛，但他知道还不到火候，“做点什么，康纳，能让你更湿更柔软的事…”  
……  
‘能让你湿得更快，比如这里……’RK800的记忆库里回忆起年轻的人类的话，施特恩警官抓着他的手按在他自己的胸口上，让仿生人的指腹摩挲着布料下面那两粒肉珠，‘感觉到了吗，它们会变得发胀…’  
……  
“嗯……”  
仿生人闭上眼，抬起空余的那只手开始揉弄自己的胸部，很快嫩红色的乳尖在手指的搓捏下变成了成肿胀的深红色，有一些奇怪而强烈的数据从那里发出，像是人类形容的的“痒”又或者“麻”，细小的电流蔓延过他的全身，他的确变得更湿了，光是手指抽送就能让腔道内发出黏腻的水声，小仿生人仰起头，忍不住细碎而急促的哼吟起来。  
他的人类显然再也无法忍受这样的刺激。  
“够了，康纳！坐下来！”  
沙哑的声音和近乎命令式的语气让小仿生人听话的抽出手指沉下腰，他先是夹着那根滚烫的大家伙前后摩擦了一下，然后扶着被蹭得湿漉漉的性器一点一点喂进自己的小洞里去。  
这次显然顺利多了，汉克感觉自己的阴茎越来越深的顶开那些紧实滑嫩的内壁，每深入一寸，康纳都会咬着唇哼出绵长的鼻音，他皱起的眉头和咬紧的嘴唇仿佛是正在承受着痛苦，但腰身却诚实的扭动着将那可怕的凶器吃得更深直至一大半都没入进去。  
“噢、太棒了！太棒了康纳……”  
“汉克、啊嗯…汉克……”  
在人类发出赞叹的同时，仿生人喃喃的呻吟出爱人的名字，他开始缓缓的起伏动作起来，汉克看着自己怒胀的阴茎像一把肉刃样的在小家伙臀缝间进出，仿生人的性爱组件真不愧是人类为满足自己欲望而设计出的极品，同时具有着女性的滑嫩和男体的紧实，而他们的腹壁很薄，每一次插入都几乎可以看到小腹处被顶到微微凸起的痕迹。  
像是为了更深刻的感受到汉克的存在，康纳闭上眼睛，一边律动着一边伸手抚摸着自己的小腹，另一只手则依旧在揉捏自己红肿不堪的乳尖，那里翘起成一个美妙的形状，如同少女一般饱满和粉嫩，光是视觉上的冲击，就已经令汉克感觉自己硬得快射出来了，但这当然不够……  
“康纳，乖孩子你真太棒了…把我放开好吗？我已经进入你了，我不会拒绝你的…听话…把手铐打开，让我能抱着你射出来……”  
沉浸在快感中的仿生人犹豫了几秒，最终他眨了眨眼，电子手铐咔嗒一声解开了。  
“噢！操！该死的安卓！”  
重获自由的人类重重的吐出一口气，揉了揉被铐得发疼的手腕，然后他猛地坐了起来。  
“啊！！嗯、汉克！啊！”  
体位突然的改变让腔道内的性器一下子进入到更深，陌生而强大的数据冲击让康纳本能的扭动起来，但汉克却没因为小仿生人的尖叫而停下来，他双手压着RK800的腰将粗壮的茎身整个的狠狠顶了进去。  
“汉克！不、汉克！啊！轻一点、太…太深了！呜……”  
康纳的膝弯被人类强健的手臂抱起来，他整个被钉在了人类性器上，失去重心的仿生人不得不搂紧老警探的脖子才让自己在这剧烈的颠动中不至于倒下去，但汉克并不打算没‘’怜惜”他，人类一翻身将仿生人压在了身下。  
仿生人的双腿被强势的拉开，中间肉粉色的穴口已经在刚才的一轮猛攻被操得合不拢，可怜兮兮的收缩着流出透明的蜜液。  
“你这该死的小混蛋！或者说，你们这两个？嗯？”  
老警探一边说着一边再次重重的插入进去，“这是你们策划好的？”  
“不、汉克！副队长…施特恩警官他只是、嗯！啊啊…他只是帮我……”  
又快又狠的撞击令康纳不得不紧紧夹住人类的腰，他的双手被交叠起来压制在头顶，连想抓住床拦的机会都没有，只能随着猛烈的冲击被顶得不断摇晃。  
“帮你？帮你把自己送到我床上来吗？”  
汉克继续用凶猛的抽送来“审问”这个脑子里不知道在想什么的小混蛋，他竟然学会了找帮手，还把他铐起来，见鬼的，真该好好给他点厉害尝尝了！  
“对不起、啊…副队长、汉克…我只是…嗯！嗯呀…我只是太想……啊啊啊！”  
“太想？想被我干？想我操坏你的小洞？还是想我射到你的小肚子鼓起来？”  
“汉克、呜…汉克……”  
康纳几乎要哭出来，他感觉自己真的快要被操坏了，初次开启的组件敏感度高得可怕，大量强烈而陌生的快感数据快占据了他的整个内存，他感受到了那种火热、粗壮坚硬的形状，从小腹内传来的酸痛、被撑到快裂开的胀满，这一切从未经历过的感受让他除了惊喘和呻吟什么都回答不出。  
“你还怀疑我不愿跟你发生关系？”人类一边质问着一边用实际行动证实了这个问题，“天知道我有多想干到你宕机！干到你连腿都合不拢！小混蛋！”  
“不、不是的…副队长…啊嗯、我错了，是…啊、是施特恩警官他说……”  
“他说什么？”  
“他说…呜嗯、说您也许年纪大了硬不起来…他让我…”  
“操！！！该死的康纳！！”  
小仿生人的声音被人类的怒吼打断，这次就真的不知道副队长骂的是哪一个了，只知道人类像被激怒了的雄狮，大手像兽爪一样按住仿生人挣扎扭动的腰，更加凶狠的捣弄着软嫩的腔道，将那里顶到明显的鼓出来。  
“不、不行了…副队长！啊！汉克！会坏掉的！我…啊啊、呜…受不了……”  
康纳发出颤抖而沙哑的尖叫，灯圈被逼成了鲜明的红色，他像是真的被操坏了一样的痉挛着，但汉克知道他是舒服的，他抽搐的内壁贪婪的收缩着，那根小仿生体被操得一跳一跳的射出大量半透明精液来。  
“汉克！！！呜……”  
当机体压力值突破预警的时候，康纳挣脱了被钳制住的双手紧紧的抱住了人类耸动的后背，他挺起腰向恋人索求着最后的“奖励”，汉克咆哮着将自己狠狠的顶入仿生人柔软的小腹深处，抽动着射进了那团滑嫩的腔体之中……

汉克.安德森很高兴第二天醒过来的时候他没有出现在别人的床上，也很高兴他怀里的依旧是他的RK800.  
这日子总算正常了！  
安德森副队长满足的感叹了一声。  
但是当他去到警局以后才发现还是有哪儿不太对，比如，为什么每个人看他的眼神都有点暧昧，甚至还听到一些窃窃私语“…看不出…真厉害”“……磕到真的了…”……  
这些人看我干嘛？活像每个人都知道我昨天把康纳操了似的…虽然的确如此……  
汉克疑惑的走到自己座位上，屁股还没落下就被富勒叫进了办公室。  
“虽然我知道你跟康纳、呃、你们感情很好，好吧说实话我毫不意外并且为你高兴……”  
富勒一副尴尬而有些苦恼的样子，手扶着头欲言又止。  
“别墨迹你到底想说什么？”  
汉克有点不爽，还真他妈谁都知道他把康纳搞了？怎么回事？  
“好吧那我就直说了！虽然你俩操到 一块儿去是迟早的事！但是康纳毕竟还是耶利哥那边的政府名誉顾问，你某些时候还是要注意一下影响！”  
“什么？”  
“昨天有人证实你把康纳带到罗曼特酒店并且操到几个房间的人都听见他在哭着求饶……”  
“滚他妈的！我没有！！”  
“酒店证实的确是你，而且房费刷的是你的信用卡。”  
“我昨天一直在家…等等……”  
突然之间，安德森副队长一下子醒悟了过来——  
“操！那两个该死的家伙！！别拦着我我要宰了他们！！


End file.
